


Trying to Let You Know (how much you mean)

by thiswasahugemistakero



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, fun ghoul is a good friend, i wrote the entire thing in comic sans because i hate myself, jet and kobra aren't here and neither is the girl but it's not explained, party poison is a flirt, questionable character accuracy, set before the girl i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswasahugemistakero/pseuds/thiswasahugemistakero
Summary: Poison is a flirt, Ghoul overthinks things, and general fluff ensues.Based on the prompt: person A flirts with B, but B thinks they’re joking. Bonus if B says, “keep doing that and I just might fall in love with you”
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Trying to Let You Know (how much you mean)

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the best but we're having a blast in self isolation so have fun.  
> written while listening to summertime and demolition lovers if you want some vibes.

Party Poison drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of the trans AM, the wind whipping his cherry red hair out of his face. The hot air was thick as it rushed through the windows, sticking sand to his skin and drying his sweat. He kept tapping his fingers, trying to distract himself from the ache in his shoulder. Party was a good shot, no doubt, but it had been stupid to go on a supply run alone. Zone four wasn’t usually bad, but he still had a run in with a drac. The sooner he got back to the diner, the better. The sooner he was back with  _ Ghoul _ the better. Now, that was a good distraction. Party was a flirt, and he knew it. He was an exceptional flirt. But no matter how much he mentioned ghoul was talented, wonderful, and had the second-nicest ass in the Zones (his own being the best), Ghoul would laugh him off. He was completely immune to Party’s advances. Ghoul would find some way to leave, and he wouldn’t see him for hours. It wasn’t that Party couldn’t take rejection. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, or disrupt their friendship. And he knew that the short man had no qualms with telling him off. Speaking of, he would have hell to pay for leaving alone for a run. 

Soon enough, the peeling pastel green paint of the diner came into view. Party parked the Trans Am in front, underneath the unfortunate missing letters. “ DIE” wasn’t a very welcoming sign, but Kobra thought it was funny, so they hadn’t tried to fix it. 

As the gravel and cracked concrete crunched under the wheels, he got out of the car with some difficulty. The scorch was worse than he’d thought, hopefully the others would wait for him to patch up before berating him. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the doors of the diner flew wide open.

“ Poison where in Destroya’s name have you been?” shot Fun Ghoul, with a stare that could make any killjoy quiver in their boots. His vest was open and his dark hair was messily pushed out of his face. He stood defiantly, arms crossed with most of his weight resting on one side. Party couldn’t help but notice how his belt rested just on his hips -

That was  _ not  _ what he should be concerned with. 

He shrugged, adjusting his jacket so it didn’t press against his wound as painfully.

“ Supply run” 

“Alone?”

“ You were all busy”

Ghoul pressed his lips together, squinting slightly. He took a deep breath. 

“You okay?” 

“I took a hit,” he gestured to his shoulder, and Fun Ghoul’s eyes widened, “if you’d care to let me in” he finished, nodding to the door. 

Ghoul moved with a start, stepping to the side. Poison shrugged off his jacket, that’d be nasty to patch up later. Ghoul walked behind the counter, pulling out their hack job first aid kit put together from whatever they could find. Some needles, string, vodka, ripped up drac and scarecrow uniforms. BLI had no sense of style, but they were always sterile. 

Party dropped onto a stool along the counter, red hair flopping into his face and he rested his left forearm on the counter. When he reached out for the kit, Ghoul’s hand caught his wrist. 

“Let me, ” he said, taking a scrap of white fabric and wetting it with alcohol. 

“Worried, Ghoulie?” he smirked, and, okay, Poison could have some fun with this. 

Ghoul scoffed and started to wipe at the cut.

It stung, and Poison bit his lip on instinct more than real pain. His eyes shut slightly. They were not closed enough, however, to miss the way Ghoul stared at him. 

“F-fuck Ghoulie” breathed Poison, playing up his pain and trying not to smile. Trying not to give away what he was doing. the nickname was harmless, not inherently sensual. 

Ghoul tensed, letting out a small chuckle, before looking away from him and turning redder than Party’s hair. While fun to watch, this was the problem. If his friend wanted him to stop, Poison would have had a broken jaw by now. But Ghoul wasn’t doing  _ anything _ . Kobra kept saying that it was because he flirts with everyone, which was not true. Party was just a … salacious person.But he thought Ghoul knew him well enough to know when he was serious. And damn, Party seriously needed his friend to tell him if he was okay with this platonically, or if he could get his hopes up. 

“ Poison, are you even listening to me?” 

He snapped out of his daze. Ghoul was finished with his burn. He reaches a hand to his shoulder to make sure his circulation was alright. 

“ Thanks,” he paused, pushing his hair out of his face, “ didn’t have to help me”

“It’s no problem,” said Ghoul, as he took his own hand off the other’s wrist where it had lingered. 

“No, really. Ya could’ve been pissed at me for goin’ off alone.”

“Never said I wasn’t” 

Party leaned into ghoul, resting his mouth next to his ear “ You worried ‘bout me?”

“ you shouldn’t have done that, I could have gone with you,” He spluttered leaning away. 

Party smirked, “ and stop those pretty hands of yours from working with your wires?” He took the shorter’s hand, and brushed a gentle kiss across his knuckles. “ I’d never.”

Fun Ghoul pulled his hand out of Poison’s grip rolling his eyes. He started to walk away, but thought better of it. 

“ y’ know, Party, you’ve gotta stop doing that.”

“ doing what? Solo runs? Sometimes we need to…” he trailed off. The other man was bouncing his foot off the ground, his eyes cast downward in a concentrated expression Party only saw when planning raids or the rare moments he saw ghoul work on his bombs. 

“ You feelin’ alright Ghoulie?” he asked, pushing himself up off the stool to stand next to his friend. 

“Y- you… never mind.” Ghoul sighed, but before he could walk away, the taller had placed a hand on the small of his back. 

“ No, No, what were ya’ gonna say, gorgeous”

“ That!” Ghoul exclaimed, “You- You gotta stop doing that.”

He moved away, and the red head dropped his hand.

“ Doing what?” questioned party, shifting his head to the side. 

“The ‘Ghoulie’ and touching and the… the”

“Flirting?” said poison, raising his brows. This was it. Ghoul was probably pissed at him, not the joking gone too far pissed that would result in a sore shoulder, or the exasperated ‘i have no idea why I deal with you anger. No, if the outspoken killjoy had been silent, all poison could do was pray to Destroya that He’d still have a best friend after this.

“Yes, the flirting And look, I know you’re joking but if-” he cut himself off, and Party couldn't bring himself to tell Ghoul he had been serious. 

Looking at him, maybe he’d misjudged the anger. He thought he was  _ joking _ . Could that be why he was angry? He dared to hope, letting himself have this one moment. Things like that were rare in the zones, but he’d longed to be Ghoul’s detonator for too long. Destroya knows the dark haired man was his. 

“If?”

With this, he looked up at Poison, biting his lip.

“if you keep doing that, I might just fall for you.” 

Poison felt every fiber of his being simultaneously freeze and catch fire. Ghoul was falling for him. He felt  _ guilty _ for falling for him. Every moment too close in the trans Am, every patched wound, every lingering touch or stare. And Ghoul thought he had been  _ joking _ . He thought it was one-sided, as if Party hadn’t been willing to give his colours for him, as if meeting him hadn’t convinced his jaded soul that maybe  _ feeling _ was real. Showed him how it felt to be alive again, in a way even Kobra couldn’t. It took all his will power not to grab the beautiful, broken man in front of him and shake every glimmer of the thought from his mind. 

“ What if that’s what I want?”

And when Ghoul placed his stained and calloused hands on the sides of his face, the calculated kaleidoscope eyes searching his for sincerity as he absentmindedly brushed the sand away from his eye with the pad of his thumb, Party had no idea how he could have been so blind. 

“Then you’re a sap.” Declared Fun Ghoul, leaning back triumphantly before the two collapsed into laughter. The genuine kind, not sarcastic, not hysterical, but joyful. 

“ But am I your sap?” 

“ Sure thing, Cherry Bomb. sure thing.”

And, okay, thought Poison, the nickname  _ definitely  _ had an effect. 


End file.
